


call me baby

by pabottokhae



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, some law jargons but only a few that it probably doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabottokhae/pseuds/pabottokhae
Summary: "just pick me up at 7, bora”“*baby”“what”“call me baby too :c”“maybe if u behave. 7 ok?”- or a drabble where we can see bora being whipped for minji and vice versa but bora is more vocal about it
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	call me baby

bora hears her phone buzz. she finally receives a text from minji after waiting for one all morning.

"you’re so infuriating, you know that?"

she knows minji doesn't mean it so she smiles as she types a reply.

"did you get my gift yet? do you like it? i didn't know what your fave flower was, so i just picked whatever was prettiest at the store. that being said, you know i could’ve sent myself but you haven’t allowed me office hours visits yet"

"yes and for good reason, you're going to cause me my job"

bora laughs.

“thats okay, ill provide for the both us, and kids if u want” 

“bora, im serious”

bora pouts. she just misses minji, even if they were together since the weekend until this morning when she drove minji to work. but yea okay, maybe sending flowers to minji’s office was a wrong move. minji being a government employee, she is most definitely not allowed to accept anything from outsiders, specifically clients as it might be mistaken as a form of bribery and corruption, and she knows all about it because her mother works in the government too. but they need not to worry about that, as she was no client of minji nor was she bribing minji for anything. except a text from her, maybe?

bora sighs as she sent a reply.

"okay, okay i apologize, it wont happen again.”  
  


“but also you were ignoring me, what was i supposed to do :(((("

"i was in a trial hearing, you literally watched me study my cases yesterday"

“and need i remind u that we’re technically living together now and that we were together just this morning”

"that was this morning?? feels like lot longer than you say it is :c i miss u so much already :c"

bora knows she can't see minji right now as she's at her own work too, but she is a hundred percent sure minji rolled her eyes upon reading that text.

“are you mad tho :c”

"no bora, im not. sorry for making you think that i was. thank you for the flowers, i really do appreciate it. they’re lovely but not as lovely as you”

bora smiles, minji isn’t mad.

“but please, don't send me anything at work. really, you're going to make me lose my job if the wrong people find out, you know that."

"i do. what do u want for dinner?"

bora knows she’s pushing her luck. but having been separated with minji for the past eight years really made her this way. before being sent to the states for college, bora was inseparable with minji, technically since birth as minji was the daughter of a close family friend.

but being same-aged friends and daughters of two prominent families, there was no doubt they were compared to each other. bora didn’t mind, she knew minji was ahead of and better than her at everything, heck minji even is a few months older than her. even when her parents were on her back asking her to do better than minji, she never cared. because there was no way she’d compete against minji, she adores and loves her so much.

minji cherishes bora as well and has tried her best to motivate bora to at least maintain good grades. she had once felt guilty about the two of them being compared to each other before but after realizing bora doesn’t care about it all, she let go of that guilt and made sure that bora never felt as if she’s second to anything for her.

but after high school graduation, bora’s parents decided it was best for bora to study abroad, _away from minji,_ because in their opinion, bora will never grow if she just kept clinging onto minji. so they sent her abroad.

the first few months, bora tried to sneak her way back to south korea but she would always get caught once she set foot on the airport. bora was stubborn, everyone knew that so her father gave her a deal, which was to finish college with good grades and work there for a few years and only **then** can she go back to south korea, to minji and do whatever she wants. but she really had to show that she can do well on her own and without anyone’s help nor any funny business.

bora knew that she got her stubbornness from her father so there was no way of defying her father because no matter what she’ll be able to think of doing, he would be steps ahead of her. and he has the power to, anyway.

that’s why she took on the deal. she studied hard, earned good grades, no funny business, and most importantly, she barely survived only on weekly video calls with minji and daily messages, so that she could make sure her father doesn’t back out on his word.

and now, eight years later, she’s back to minji’s side and there is no way she’s going to let anyone separate her from minji ever again.

yes, she just came back last friday night and is crashing at minji’s place. she woke up saturday evening because of the jetlag and hasn’t stopped bugging minji ever since.

“minji baby, my love, my one and only **please** , don’t leave me hanging. i fought to be with you all these years please dont do me like this :(“

“stop being dramatic, my senior called for me.”

“ok :( :( so, dinner?”

“yea, you decide. also pick me up not earlier than 7."

bora frowns.

"aw baby, working late?"

"just pick me up at 7, bora”

“*baby”

“what”

“call me baby too :c”

“maybe if u behave. 7 ok?”

bora smiles.

“laters baby :D”

* * *

minji was busy finishing some motions that she didn’t even notice bora coming inside her office already. it wasn’t until bora finally spoke did she realize. “hey babe, do you want to order for delivery here instead?”

minji stopped typing and looked past her monitor and was pleasantly surprised to see bora. “bora? what are you doing here? how did you get in here? i thought i told you not earlier than-” she stopped herself when she read the clock, _7:38pm._ “oh.”

“how...how long have you been in here?”

bora gave her a small smile. “it doesn’t matter but i did tell your secretary she could go home already when i got here.”

minji sighed. “sorry, i was just finishing up some motions to be filed tomorrow.” bora just nodded. “so, you want to order for delivery instead? looks like you aren’t done yet.” minji pursed her lips and nodded. “just a few more. sorry, is getting delivery food okay with you?”

bora dismissed her apology at once. “anything that i’ll get to do with you is more than okay, minji so don’t worry about it, it’s all i want. besides i was craving for some black bean noodle soup and sweet and sour pork anyway so i still win here.” minji chuckled at that. “okay, sounds good to me. go ahead and order for delivery. i’ll just continue these, okay?”

bora plopped herself on the couch minji had inside her office and opened the food delivery app on her phone. “don’t worry about it, love. but is that even your share of work?” minji didn’t say anything but doing so, bora got an answer anyway. “they don’t know you’re **the** Kim Minji, do they?”

minji just pressed her lips together at that while continuing what she was typing earlier. “and you don’t want them to know?” minji nodded and bora smiled, she’s always admired minji but somehow minji never fails to give her more reasons to admire her.

“okay but you should know that i have no problem letting them know that i am **the** Kim Bora and that you’re mine if i ever find out that they’re making you do their work ever again, okay?”

minji audibly laughs at that. “okay, bora don’t worry too much. i can still manage anyway.”

“baby”

“hm?” minji hums, moving her eyebrows up but not moving her eyes away from the screen. “i told you to call me ‘baby’ too.” bora pouts, minji finally looks at her and laughs again. “okay _babe_ , now shush. i need to concentrate so i can finish this faster, okay?”

bora smiles goofily, finally hearing it from minji. “okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a self-indulgent drabble because ive been craving for some jibo fluff for a few days now  
> if you noticed, and as tagged, this doesn't have plot because i thought of only one thing/scene and worked around it and here we are!  
> (also i originally wrote this on my phone hence the lack of capitalizations)  
> hope you guys enjoyed it tho :D thank you for reading!


End file.
